


Some First Kisses Don’t Count

by kurapikas_chains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Never Have I Ever, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Practice Kissing, Underage Drinking, because i write that in all of my fics lmao, kenma and hinata are best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikas_chains/pseuds/kurapikas_chains
Summary: “Kiss me. Then, you’ll have had your first kiss and you can stop freaking out about it, plus, I can tell you if you’re any good or not!”“How would you know if it was any good or not?” Kenma asked skeptically.Hinata shrugged. “Feels like it’d probably be pretty obvious. I mean, we aren’t in love or anything, so it won’t be all guwaah like it’ll be with Kuroo, but the basic mechanics will be the same!”“But… Are you okay with me being your first kiss?” Kenma asked quietly.Hinata thought about that. In his mind, whenever he’d pictured kissing anyone, it had been someone with dark hair and blue eyes and long fingers running through his messy hair. But that wasn’t a reality. That was a fantasy.ORHinata’s first kiss is a practice run with one of his closest friends. It doesn’t mean anything. Kageyama, however, doesn’t know that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 697
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	Some First Kisses Don’t Count

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop won’t stop one shot nation
> 
> i’m sorry i’ve only been posting one shots lately, but i’m out of town so it’s been hard to get into the mindset to write for my current multi-chapter fic, sorry! i’ll be home soon and i’ll update that asap :-)
> 
> there’s underage drinking in this! don’t know how much of a warning that warrants, but i’m giving one anyways. 
> 
> enjoy!

It was raining when Hinata Shouyou had his first kiss. 

It wasn’t raining that morning, or even that afternoon. In fact, it was a perfectly sunny day when he sat with Kageyama during lunch. The sun was out, the clouds were fluffy and sparse, and Kageyama was handsome. It was a day like any other. 

Until a girl with a blushing face and a fit of giggles was pushed by her friends into the courtyard they sat in. She approached slowly, clutching a letter in her hands. 

Hinata’s stomach plummeted. He knew what that letter meant. The blush and the giggles and the girls sneaking glances from across the way, they all came down to one thing. This girl was about to confess. 

“K-Kageyama-kun!” She stammered, staring at the ground. “I think- I think you’re very handsome! Please accept my confession!” She thrust the letter into the space between them. 

Kageyama pinched it between two fingers and held it like it was infected with the plague. “I’m not looking to date right now,” he stated bluntly. The girl flinched at the harsh words and Hinata almost felt sorry for her. 

Almost. 

“O-Oh! I’m… I’m sorry, I-” She cut herself off with a choked sob as she ran back to her friends, one hand clutching over her mouth, presumably to keep herself from breaking down. 

Kageyama scoffed and dropped the letter into his bag, taking about as much care of it as if it were a piece of garbage. 

“You’re always so  _ rude  _ to the girls who confess to you, Meany-yama! Would it kill you to let them down easier?” Hinata said, not quite meeting his eyes. He’d imagined how he’d act if Kageyama said those words to him, and it wasn’t pretty. 

“They’re stupid. They should realize that I’ve never said yes to anyone else, so I’m not gonna say yes to them,” Kageyama explained as he stacked a pile of food on his chopsticks. 

Hinata could feel the question building in his throat. He didn’t want to know the answer. No, that’s not right. He  _ already knew  _ the answer, and just didn’t want to hear it confirmed. But some sick, masochistic part of him was already spilling the words from his mouth.

“Would you say no to anyone who confessed, no matter who it was?” 

Kageyama looked at him sidelong as he swallowed his bite. “Duh. Volleyball is way more important. Dating is stupid. ‘Sides, I don’t like any of them, so what’s the point?” He asked, matter-of-factly. 

Hinata nodded and stared down into his lunch, glaring at his pieces of pork to try and keep the unwelcome tears from welling up in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he said bitterly. “What’s the point?” 

Hinata didn’t see the strange look that Kageyama gave him, too busy trying desperately not to let his tears fall. The rest of lunch was spent in awkward silence, and when the bell finally rang, Hinata sprung up and dashed away before Kageyama could say a word. 

He managed to avoid talking to Kageyama for the entirety of the rest of the day, including practice. They still played well, Hinata still called for the ball and Kageyama still tossed to him, but other than that, it was obvious a divide had sprung up between them. 

_ It’s better this way, _ Hinata thought to himself bitingly.  _ It’s better for him to hate you for ignoring him than for him to find out you have a stupid crush on him.  _

Hinata’s next spike was terrifyingly aggressive, slamming onto the floor so hard the volleyball practically pancaked for a second before reforming its shape. Hinata didn’t even celebrate, just turning around and stalking back to his place on the back line. 

He didn’t see how Kageyama’s eyes followed him, concern evident in his face. 

When practice was over, Hinata was quick to change and even quicker to leave, but his fingers fumbled on his bike lock, repeating the same mistakes on his combination over and over again. When he finally got it, he yanked the bike away from the rack angrily, only pausing when his phone rang in his pocket. 

He answered without stopping or looking at the caller, speaking harshly. 

“Hello?” Hinata spat out, his words scathing. 

The voice on the other end of the line was silent for a moment. “Is this a bad time, Shouyou?”

The soft voice immediately calmed his frayed nerves and Hinata visibly deflated. “No, no. Sorry. I’m just… It’s not a big deal. Practice was just hard. What’s up, Kenma?” 

“...I’m at your house.” 

Hinata paused mid step. “Huh?”

“I needed to talk to someone who wasn’t on the team, and I don’t really have any other friends, so I bought a train ticket and… now I’m here. Are you coming home?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m about to start biking, but I’ll be extra fast. I can probably make it in twenty minutes. Can we have a sleepover?” He asked, speeding up his pace to where he could mount his bike at the end of the path. 

“Yeah. If your mom is okay with it. My parents are out of town anyways,” Kenma said softly. 

“Great! She’ll be fine! I’ll see you soon, Kenma! Bye!”   


“Bye,” came Kenma’s voice. 

Hinata shoved his phone back in his pocket with a grin. Who needed stupid Kageyama and his stupid lack of human emotions? Hinata had other friends, friends who wouldn’t shatter his heart into a million pieces everytime they opened their dumb mouths. Hinata was gonna be just fine. 

Hinata let out a whoop as he finally mounted his bike and started to pedal, speeding off into the distance. 

He didn’t see the way Kageyama stared after his retreating form, invitations to hang out and make amends lost on his tongue. 

—————

Hinata skidded to a stop in front of his house, grinning at the boy seated on his front step. Kenma raised a hand in greeting as Hinata tossed his bike to the side, closing the gate behind him. The rain had just begun and Hinata hurried to the overhang of his front porch, shaking his damp hair out like a dog. 

“Kenma! Oh, boy, I’m so excited! I’m so happy you’re here!” He exclaimed. Kenma nodded with a slight smile, letting him pass to unlock his door and following to take off his shoes with a muttered ‘pardon for the intrusion’. 

Hinata skipped to the kitchen where his mother stood by the stove with his sister Natsu sitting at the table. 

“Mom! Kenma’s here from Tokyo, can he stay the night? Please, please, please?” Hinata begged, clasping his hands together. 

His mother turned around, a little startled, but smiled when she saw Kenma standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Sure, darling. Kenma-kun, do you like tamago kake gohan? That’s what we’re eating tonight,” she explained. Kenma nodded. “Wonderful! Shouyou, will you be okay to set up the futon by yourself?” 

Hinata nodded and cheered. “Thank you, Mom! You’re the best!” He turned around to face his friend. “Kenma! We gotta go up to my room, I’ve got a crazy new game I want to show you!” With that, he grabbed Kenma by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs. 

Ten minutes later found the two boys sitting crossed legged on Hinata’s twin bed, a lull in their conversation reminding Hinata of the phone call. 

“Kenma,” he started. “What did you need to talk about? I mean, like, why are you here? Not that I’m not super happy to have you, I just-” 

Kenma cut him off. “Kuroo confessed to me.   


Hinata stared at him for a moment before he erupted into a litany of yelling and jumping. Kenma just sat quietly until he finally calmed down enough to sit back down next to him, propping his chin in his hands. 

“Did you say yes?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

Kenma looked down at his hands. “Well, yeah. But I’m scared… I just don’t know what to do… Becausehe’sgonnawanttokissmeandI’veneverdonethatbefore,” he blurted out at once. Hinata blinked. 

“Say that again?” 

“He’s… Kuroo is going to want to kiss me and I know he’s done it before but I haven’t and I’m gonna suck-”

“Kiss me.” 

Kenma’s head whipped around so fast it was a miracle his neck didn’t snap. “Huh?”

Hinata nodded, the plan growing firmer in his head. 

“Kiss me. Then, you’ll have had your first kiss and you can stop freaking out about it. Plus, I can tell you if you’re any good or not!”

“How would you know if it was any good or not?” Kenma asked skeptically. 

Hinata shrugged. “Feels like it’d probably be pretty obvious. I mean, we aren’t in love or anything, so it won’t be all  _ guwaah  _ like it’ll be with Kuroo, but the basic mechanics will be the same!” 

“But… Are you okay with me being  _ your  _ first kiss?” Kenma asked quietly. 

Hinata thought about that. In his mind, whenever he’d pictured kissing anyone, it had been someone with dark hair and blue eyes and long fingers running through his messy hair. But that wasn’t a reality. That was a fantasy. 

Besides, maybe kissing someone else would get Kageyama out of Hinata’s head for good. 

“Yeah! It’s not like I have anyone else lined up, and it’ll be nice to just… get the whole ‘first kiss jitters’ out of the way without any of the real pressure, right? So it’s a win for both of us!” Hinata proclaimed. Kenma nodded slowly. 

Hinata leaned forward until his face was centimeters away from Kenma’s, his cat-like pupils blown wide and slightly cross-eyed as he tried to stare at the boy in front of him. 

“Can I?” Hinata whispered. 

Kenma nodded, ever so slightly, but it was enough for Hinata to close the gap between them and press their lips together. 

It was fine. 

It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t fantastic either. Kenma’s lips were soft and the way his eyes fluttered shut was nice, and the hand on Hinata’s knee felt good.

But there were no fireworks. There was no spark, no heat, no passion. Hinata pulled away after a second and watched as Kenma’s eyes slowly opened. Hinata grinned at him. The rain outside thundered against the roof, the second floor ceiling doing little to quell the noise. 

“A-plus!” He exclaimed. “You’re my star student!” 

Kenma exhaled a tiny laugh. “You’re not half-bad either, Shouyou.”

“That was the best kiss I’ve ever had!” Hinata proclaimed, flopping back onto the bed. 

“That was the only kiss you’ve ever had.”

“Still counts!”

Kenma laughed softly.  “Thank you,” he said quietly, so soft that Hinata almost missed it. 

“For what?” Hinata asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“For that. The kiss. You’re… you’re a good friend, Shouyou.”

Hinata grinned at him. “Anytime, Kenma! Anytime.”

—————

The next time Hinata saw Kenma was at the summer training camp a month later. He was bouncing in his seat the closer they got, until eventually Kageyama snapped and slapped the knee closest to him. Hinata yelped and scowled, stopping his fidgeting for approximately ten seconds before he unconsciously started up again. 

Things had gotten better between them. Unfortunately, kissing Kenma hadn’t magically made his feelings go away, but he’d gotten a lot better at hiding the pain. The only times his mask broke was when Kageyama brusquely rejected the confessing girls that came up to them at lunch, but Hinata usually just ran away whenever a blushing girl showed up, taking it upon himself to get as far away as possible as fast as he could. 

But other than that, things were okay. Hinata kept his feelings buried deep, deep inside of him and only let them out when he was alone to cry into his pillow and curse the unfairness of the world.

Was that unhealthy? Yeah, probably. 

But that was all Hinata could think to do. 

The second the bus stopped, Hinata was barrelling out of his seat and dashing up the stairs to where the Nekoma team was standing in a group, talking amongst themselves. He skidded to a stop in front of Kenma and let Kuroo ruffle his hair as he launched into a speech about how much he’d missed Kenma and the rest of Nekoma and how Karasuno would beat them, he swore it. 

When the rest of his team had finally found their way to the top of the stairs, the two groups made their way to the gym, where the rest of the teams were already warming up. 

The week passed quickly, a blur of spikes and receives and penalty laps. By the time Hinata was up for his turn in the shower on the final day, he was practically dead on his feet. Not dead enough to not sneakily ogle Kageyama’s toned abs, however. 

They were really nice.

That observation made him feel sick with guilt.

Hinata didn’t stay tired for long, however. When he made his way back to the room they were sleeping in, he looked in to find that the entire Karasuno team, along with most of Nekoma and a few players from the other powerhouses were seated in a massive circle. 

Not quite knowing what was going on, but excited to participate, Hinata happily took a seat by Bokuto, who was patting the floor next to him. Yaku sat on Hinata’s other side, effectively closing him off. Hinata looked up to see Kageyama furrowing his brow while he stood in front of them awkwardly, before stalking off to sit by Daichi and Suga, almost exactly across the floor from Hinata. 

“Great! The Karasuno first years are back, so we can begin! Is everyone ready?” Kuroo pronounced, clapping his hands. The group nodded, but Hinata just looked around confused. 

“What are we doing?” He whispered to Bokuto. Akaashi leaned over from Bokuto’s other side to respond. 

“The coaches are gone, so we’re playing Never Have I Ever,” he said with a hint of a smile. “Kuroo does this every year on the last day, but this is the first time we can play with Karasuno.”

Hinata grinned and settled in, gripping his ankles with his hands in an effort to calm his nerves, which were buzzing with excitement. 

Kuroo cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention back. “Alright, in case anyone doesn't know how to play, when it’s your turn, say something you’ve never done. If you’ve done that thing, you put a finger down. If you run out of fingers…” Kuroo brought out a bottle of clear liquid from behind him and wiggled his eyebrows. “You have to take a swig.” 

Noya and Tanaka cheered loudly, clapping each other on the back. Kuroo grinned slyly. 

“Alright, I’ll go first. Never have I ever thrown up before a game,” Kuroo said, looking at Hinata. 

Hinata pouted and put a finger down. Shockingly, so did Suga and Daichi, who shared a look before bursting into laughter. 

By the time it had rolled around to Hinata, he already had his question prepared. “Never have I ever been out of Japan,” he stated, a chorus of groans and fingers going down around him. Yamamoto was the first to drink, with a shout and a wince at the flavor. The game continued. 

By the time it reached Asahi, Hinata had nine fingers down. Asahi bit his lip and stammered out, “Never have I ever... kissed anyone.”

Hinata groaned and put his finger down, reaching a hand out to Lev, who passed him the bottle. He unscrewed the lid and took a swig of the bitter liquid, wincing and smacking his lips at the awful flavor. 

He passed the bottle to Akaashi, who was looking grim at the prospect of taking a drink. 

“Alright, Shouyou! That’s my kouhai!” 

Hinata turned to see Noya grinning at him with a thumbs up as Tanaka stared at him, slack jawed. Hinata shot them a grin back before turning to look at Kenma, who was blushing, and Kuroo, who had a knowing smirk on his face. Kuroo winked and Hinata blushed, turning back to the group, only to find Kageyama staring at him. 

The look in Kageyama’s eyes was one of absolute devastation. It looked as though his heart had been shattered and then he’d been told the world was ending. 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he tilted his head, trying to send a silent ‘are you okay?’ to the desolate setter. Kageyama blinked and stood up, making some excuse about being tired and left the room. 

Hinata stared after him for a second before scrambling up and following him. The raucous sounds of the game faded as he padded through the halls, searching for a head of black hair or a flash of the blue of his t-shirt. 

After what must have been five minutes of searching, Hinata saw Kageyama through a window, sitting on a bench outside with his knees pulled up to his chest. Hinata dashed to the nearest door and ran to the bench, where Kageyama didn’t even acknowledge his arrival. 

Feeling a little bit awkward, Hinata took a seat next to him, folding his hands in his lap and staring down at the grass. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked after a moment, unable to take the silence anymore. 

Kageyama looked up at him for the first time and Hinata was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Kageyama turned away to face forward and didn’t look at Hinata again while he spoke. 

“I feel bad for the rest of the world,” Kageyama said quietly. “If this is what this feels like for someone emotionally stunted like me, I have no idea how the rest of you function.” 

“Function with what, ‘Yama?” Hinata asked quietly, pulling his legs up to mimic Kageyama’s seated position. 

“I dunno. Sadness, maybe. Could be jealousy. Anger. I can’t really tell them apart most of the time,” he replied quietly. Hinata was confused, but he put that aside in favor of trying to make his setter feel better. 

“Maybe you can start by telling me what’s wrong,” Hinata offered. Kageyama scoffed. “I’m not kidding! Tell me what’s wrong with you! I won’t laugh or make a joke or anything, I swear.”

Kageyama was silent for a long moment. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He said finally, his voice quiet and broken. 

“Tell you what?” Hinata asked. 

“About your kiss! And your secret girlfriend, and how you’re in love and you didn’t tell me even though we’re best friends and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything!” Kageyama exclaimed, suddenly much louder. Hinata furrowed his brows.

“Secret girlfriend? I don’t have a secret girlfriend! What are you talking about?” 

Kageyama rested his chin on his knees and gave Hinata a sidelong glare. “You put your finger down. You drank from the bottle,” he stated quietly, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’ve kissed someone. Asahi didn’t say ‘never have I ever had a secret girlfriend’, ‘Yama! I kissed someone, but that’s it.”

Hinata wasn’t quite sure why it felt so wrong to admit that to Kageyama. Maybe it was the lingering hope that Kageyama would magically fall in love with him and they could do his first kiss all over again, for real this time. 

Kageyama muttered something unintelligible. 

“What?” 

“I said, who was it? Who’d you kiss?” Kageyama demanded angrily. 

Hinata rested his chin on his knees like Kageyama. “Kenma,” he stated plainly. It felt like the word hung in the air, like they’d been plucked out of his mouth were just hovering between them. Kageyama’s head whipped around to face him, but Hinata didn’t let him reply. “He was nervous ‘cause Kuroo wanted to kiss him, but Kuroo had kissed people before and Kenma hadn’t. So, I told him to kiss me to get it over with.” Hinata glanced at Kageyama, who was staring at him. 

“So… You don't  _ like  _ Kenma, do you?” Kageyama asked quietly. Hinata laughed and shook his head. 

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘ _ p _ ’. “Only friendship feelings there.”   


Kageyama was silent for a long moment. “Do you like… anyone?” 

Hinata’s stomach dropped. Thanks to Kageyama’s aversion to all things social, they’d never had to discuss crushes or relationships, meaning Hinata had never had to make a stupid excuse or stumble over a lie. 

“No,” Hinata replied, but his voice broke. He swore internally. 

“You’re obviously lying, dumbass.”

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes. The light buzz of alcohol had lowered his inhibitions and dulled his nerves. “Yeah. I am.” 

He heard Kageyama suck in a breath through his teeth. “Do I know them?”

Hinata nodded.

“Are they in our class?” 

Another nod. 

“Is it even a girl?” Kageyama sounded like he was in physical pain for reasons Hinata couldn’t figure out. 

He shook his head tightly. 

Kageyama’s breathing stopped for a second. Hinata glanced up at him from under his eyelashes. “Is that weird? Are you gonna be grossed out by me for liking guys?” 

Kageyama gave his shoulder a rough shove, but it wasn’t nearly as hard as usual. Hinata barely tipped over. “Course not, dumbass.”

“Then why are you acting all funny about it?”    


“‘Cause… Even if you don’t have a secret girlfr-  _ boy _ friend right now, you’re gonna confess to him someday, and he’ll say yes, and then-”   


“He wouldn’t say yes,” Hinata stated bluntly. “Not like I’ll ever get the balls to confess, but if I did, he’d reject me.”

He couldn’t stand to look at Kageyama, for fear that he’d spill his deepest secret if he looked him in the eye. 

“Why?” Kageyama said, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse. 

“He told me he’d never say yes to anyone,” Hinata whispered. There it was. He’d basically confessed by saying that. True, Kageyama could be dense as hell, but there really wasn’t a way to misconstrue that. 

“Maybe… Maybe he said that’s ‘cause he never thought you’d ask,” Kageyama said quietly, his voice thick. 

Hinata whipped his head up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. They were shiny and full, the moon reflecting in their blue depths. “Maybe he always said no to those girls because they weren’t you,” he mumbled. 

Hinata couldn’t speak. Even if he could, he wasn’t sure he’d know what to say. But Kageyama wasn’t done. 

“Maybe, he was just too scared to mess up your friendship, and then he found out you’d already moved on and he got scared,” Kageyama whispered. 

Hinata swiveled in his seat to face Kageyama, who was shaking slightly. His cheeks were flushed. 

Silently, Hinata cupped Kageyama’s face with his hands and pulled him in, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. 

It was nothing like kissing Kenma. Where Kenma’s lips were soft and his hands were gentle, Kageyama’s kisses were molten, the passion evident in every touch and press of his fingers.

Hinata surged forward, lifting himself up and settling back down on Kageyama’s lap, moving his hands from where they rested on his cheeks to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss even more than he thought would be possible. 

Kageyama made a noise deep in his throat that sent fire straight down Hinata’s spine, pulling a breathy moan from Hinata’s mouth, though it was swallowed by Kageyama’s.

Feeling bold, Hinata licked the seam of Kageyama’s lips, which made the hands that had snaked around Hinata’s waist tighten suddenly, drawing a lewd sound from Hinata’s throat. 

Hesitantly, the hands squeezed again, prompting another involuntary moan that left Hinata unbelievably embarrassed. He pulled away ashamedly, only to be taken aback by the look of pure, unadulterated lust in Kageyama’s eyes. 

“I’ve been imagining you making those noises every night for the last three months. You better not try to keep yourself quiet,” Kageyama said, his voice low and husky. It sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine and lit a fire deep in his gut. 

With a quick nod, Hinata dove back in, wrapping his arms back around Kageyama’s neck and pressing their lips together once more. 

—————

Kenma walked silently down the hall with Kuroo, their clasped hands swinging between them. Kenma peered into an empty classroom and sighed before his arm gave a tug and he stumbled. He looked back to see Kuroo standing, mouth agape, staring at the window. Kenma peered out to see Hinata and Kageyama on a bench, currently in quite the compromising position. 

With a chuckle, Kuroo pulled the blinds down, giving them whatever semblance of privacy they could before offering his elbow to Kenma, who wrapped his arm around it. 

“I sure hope Chibi-chan didn’t kiss you quite like that, Kenma,” Kuroo joked. Kenma gave a faint smile at the memory. 

“No. Not nearly like _that._ What’d he say? Something about the real deal would be more… ‘ _ Guwaah’,  _ I think is what he called it. That’s certainly  _ guwaah  _ if I’ve ever seen it.”

Kuroo laughed. “Well, I’m glad those two numbskulls worked it out in the end. I thought Kageyama was gonna hurl when Chibi-chan took that drink. I actually thought he might vomit all over the carpet.”

Kenma hummed in agreement. “At least it worked out for them. I’m glad Shouyou’s happy.”

Kuroo looked down at him and smiled. “And are you happy?” 

Kenma smiled softly back. 

“I’d say I’m feeling pretty damn  _ guwaah  _ right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing a make out scene while my mom sits five feet away from me is the biggest adrenaline rush i’ve ever felt let me tell you that much
> 
> i think my next one shot will be a different ship!! (however, it might be a bit of a rarepair oops lmao my fics write themselves it’s not my fault i’m not in charge here)
> 
> thank you all for reading! good morning, good afternoon, or good night! stay safe and i love you all!!


End file.
